


Sunset

by Ryukichan



Series: AtsuKita [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluffy Ending, M/M, Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:47:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25531579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryukichan/pseuds/Ryukichan
Summary: “Aku sempat berpikir kau tidak akan mengatakannya hari ini,” gumam Kita. Dia menghirup sejenak aroma bunga tulip merah di genggamannya sebelum menoleh pada Atsumu. “Tapi sekarang aku merasa sangat lega. Terima kasih, Atsumu. Aku mencintaimu.”
Relationships: Kita Shinsuke/Miya Atsumu
Series: AtsuKita [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1848289
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Sunset

**Author's Note:**

> selamat membaca

**_#Sunset_ **

Langit hari itu perlahan mulai berubah warna, yang tadinya tampak berwarna biru cerah tanpa awan kini mulai menunjukkan lembayung senja disertai angin sejuk sore hari.

Atsumu berlari panik, peluh bercucuran dan napasnya pun memburu. Dia harus cepat-cepat menemukan Kita sebelum hari mulai gelap atau dia akan menyesal seumur hidup.

Hari ini adalah hari kelulusan untuk kelas tiga, hari dimana Atsumu melepas seniornya dan resmi menajdi kapten tim voli Inarizaki. Dan mungkin, hari ini juga akan menjadi hari terakhir Atsumu bertemu dengan matan kaptennya, Kita Shinsuke, karena kabarnya besok pagi Kita sudah akan pergi ke Kyoto untuk kuliah.

Tetapi, kenapa di hari yang sepenting ini kesialan malah menimpanya! Kado dan kartu (Surat) yang sudah dia siapkan untuk Kita dari satu minggu yang lalu tiba-tiba lenyap tanpa jejak dari dalam tasnya, belum lagi senior-senior perempuan di sekolahnya tidak memberinya ruang untuk berkeliaran dengan bebas. Mereka mengganggu hampir di setiap kegiatan yang Atsumu lakukan! Yeah, beginilah nasib menajdi orang tampan. Tapi, kenapa hanya dirinya yang diganggu! Padahal Osamu juga memiliki wajah yang sama denganya tapi kembarannya itu terlihat santai-santai saja pergi kesana kemari tanpa di halangin banyak wanita.

Kenapa Tuhan senang sekali melihatnya kesulitan! `

“Ouh, Atsumu?”

Atsumu seketika berhenti lalu menoleh. Kedua bola matanya membulat senang saat dia mendapati Akagi menatapnya keheranan.

“Akagi-san!” seru Atsumu tiba-tiba. Dia dengan cepat berlari ke arah Akagi lalu meremas kedua pundak seniornya itu dengan erat.

Akagi tersentak, “Whoa…A-Atsumu?”

“A-Akagi-san! Apa…apa kau…”

“Whoa, tenang-tenang. Pertama, atur dulu napasmu itu baru bicara.”

Atsumu tidak menjawab namun dia menurut. Dia menarik napasnya dalam-dalam lalu mengeluarkannya pelan-pelan, begitu terus selama satu menit. Perlahan tapi pasti deru napasnya pun mulai kembali normal, dan remasan pada bahu Akagi yang sempat melemas itupun kembali mengerat. Atsumu mengangkat wajahnya lalu menatap Akagi dengan lekat. “Apa kau melihat Kita-san?!” serunya.

“Shinsuke?”

Atsumu mengangguk.

“Shinsuke baru saja pulang lima menit yang lalu dengan Aran. Katanya dia harus menyiapkan barang-barangnya untuk berangkat besok pagi.”

Tanpa sadar Atsumu mengumpat, “Sial!”

“Memangnya ada perlu apa?” tanya Akagi penasaran. “Sepertinya penting sekali.”

“Sangat penting, makanya aku harus menemuinya.”

Akagi mengerjap sesaat lalu tertawa kecil. Tanpa harus di jelaskan pun sepertinya dia sudah bisa menebak.

“Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu, Akagi-san.” Atsumu melepas cengkramannya pada pundak Akagi lalu berbalik. Tetapi belum juga ada selangkah tiba-tiba Akagi menarik baju belakang Atsumu hingga membuatnya terdiam dan menoleh penuh tanya.

“Tunggu sebentar,” katanya. Akagi mencabut setangkai bunga tulip merah dari buket di tanganya lalu menyerahkannya pada Atsumu. “Ambilah,” katanya, setelah itu Akagi tersenyum usil. “Semoga beruntung.”

Kedua pipi Atsumu refleks merona.

Akagi tertawa, “Sudah sana cepat. Nanti keburu terlambat.”

“Te-terima kasih. Ngomong-ngomong selamat atas kelulusanmu, Akagi-san!” Dan setelah itu Atsumu kembali berlari.

Angin sore berembus kencang saat Atsumu keluar dari gerbang sekolah. Dia memacu lagi laju larinya hingga maksimal. Dalam hati dia berharap semoga Kita belum pergi terlalu jauh, karena, yeah, Atsumu sudah tidak yakin bisa mengejarnya dengan sisa tenanga yang tinggal setengah. Seharian ini dia sudah berlari kesana kemari menghindari para penggemarnya. Beginilah nasibnya menjadi orang tampan.

Atsumu berbelok tajam lalu seketika berhenti. Kedua sudut bibirnya seketika melengkung lebar saat dia melihat punggung orang yang dicarinya. Meskipun objeknya jauh di depan sana Atsumu tidak peduli. Dia mengambil napas dalam-dalam kemudian berseru dengan kencang, “Kita-san!”

Jauh di ujung jalan sana Kita dan Aran berhenti lalu menoleh secara bersamaan.

_Akhirnya,_ pikir Atsumu lega dan kemudian dia kembali berlari.

Tidak butuh waktu lama bagi Atsumu sampai akhirnya dia berdiri tepat di hadapan Kita dan Aran. Dia membungkuk sambil memegang kedua lututnya erat-erat, mengatur kembali napasnya yang memburu agar bisa berbicara dengan normal.

“Kau baik-baik saja, Atsumu?” tanya Aran.

“Ha…ha’i…aku…hanya butuh…sedikit istirahat…” jawab Atsumu terengah. “Ada yang…ingin…aku bicarakan denganmu…Kita-san.”

Aran mengerutkan keningnya tidak suka lalu menggeleng, “Atur dulu napasmu, Atsumu, baru bicara.”

“Oke…”

Aran mengehala napasnya pelan, “Kalau begitu aku pulang duluan ya,” katanya. Dia menepuk pelan bahu Atsumu kemudian bahu Kita dan setelah itu pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua.

Untuk beberapa saat Kita menatap punggung Aran yang berjalan menjauh sebelum dia merogoh saku blazer dan mengeluarkan sapu tangannya. Dia bergumam pelan, “Kenapa kau tidak menelponku lebih dulu dan memintaku untuk menunggu daripada berlari seperti orang kesetanan seperti ini, Atsumu.”

Kedua pipi Atsumu refleks kembali merona saat dia merasakan tekanan lembut sapu tangan milik Kita di keningnya. _Tenang, aku harus tenang_ , pikirnya. Tapi, jantungnya sama sekali tidak bisa tenang!

“Aku lupa,” jawab Atsumu. Dia melepas tumpuan tubuh lelahnya pada lututnya lalu berdiri dengan tegak di hadapan Kita. “Ponselku tertinggal di tas milik ‘Samu. Dan aku takut kau keburu pergi jauh disaat aku mencari ‘Samu yang tidak tahu sedang ada di mana.”

Kita mengangguk. Dia melipat sapu tangannya lalu memasukannya kembali ke dalam saku blazer. “Jadi.” Dia berdehem pelan lalu menatap Atsumu dengan lekat. “Ada perlu apa?”

“Ah…itu…” Atsumu menggaruk pipi kirinya gugup. “Se-selamat atas kelulusanmu, Kita-san. Dan ini…” Dia menyerahkan setangkai tulip merah di genggamannya tepat ke depan wajah Kita. “Untukmu,” katanya. Sekarang Atsumu yakin kalau wajahnya pasti sedang merona dengan hebat, karena jantungnya bahkan berdebar lebih gila dari biasanya. Dia sudah tidak bisa mundur lagi sekarang, dan dia memang tidak berniat untuk mundur. Atsumu menarik napasnya dalam-dalam lalu mengembuskannya perlahan. “Kita-san! Aku mencintaimu. Maukah kau menjadi pacarku!”

_Akhirnya, aku mengatakannya._

Untuk beberapa saat Kita memandang bunga tulip merah di hadapannya dengan datar, bunga tulip yang sama dengan yang Akagi miliki dari Ginjima, dan entah kenapa Kita merasa yakin kalau bunga ini memang dari Akagi. Dia menerima bunga tulip merah itu lalu tersenyum lembut. “Tentu.”

Atsumu membelalakan mata coklatnya. Dan saat dia melihat Kita tertawa pelan perutnya terasa seperti sedang digelitiki puluhan kupu-kupu.

“Aku sempat berpikir kau tidak akan mengatakannya hari ini,” gumam Kita. Dia menghirup sejenak aroma bunga tulip merah di genggamannya sebelum menoleh pada Atsumu. “Tapi sekarang aku merasa sangat lega. Terima kasih, Atsumu. Aku mencintaimu.”

Bersama dengan embusan angin senja yang mengantarkan matahari ke tempat peristirahatannya Atsumu melompat dan membawa Kita kedalam pelukan erat. Dia tidak tahu bagaimana menggambarkan perasaanya sekarang. Sangking bahagianya dia sampai kehabisan kata-kata.

**_#Warm Touches_ **

“Hatchii…!” Atsumu mengusap hidungnya kuat-kuat dengan sapu tangan milik Kita lalu mendesah kesal.

“Aku sudah sering mengatakan padamu untuk tidak menyepelekan awal musim semi, Atsumu.”

“Aku tahu, tapi mau bagaimana lagi.”

Padahal baru juga beberapa menit yang lalu Atsumu merasa begitu bahagia karena perasaanya yang terbalas dengan baik oleh Kita. Dan sekarang dia sudah ingin mengutuk kesialannya. Tuhan sepertinya memang senang sekali melihatnya menderita.

Sekali lagi Atsumu bersin dengan keras dan setelah itu dia mengigil. Benar-benar sialan.

Kita melepas sarung tangannya sebelah. “Atsumu.”

Atsumu menoleh, “Hm?”

“Kemarikan tangan kananmu.”

Sejenak Atsumu mengerjap penasaran namun dia menurut, “Ada apa, Kita-san?”

Dengan hati-hati Kita memasangkan sarung tangannya di jamari kanan Atsumu. sizenya memang agak sedikit kekecilan di jemari besar Atsumu namun masih bisa dipakai. Setelah itu Kita meraih tangan kiri Atsumu yang tidak terbalut sarung tangan dengan tangan kananya yang juga tidak terbalut sarung tangan lalu menggenggamnya dengan erat. “Sudah merasa sedikit lebih hangat?”

_Bukan lagi hangat, aku terbakar, Kita-san!_ Jerit Atsumu dalam hati.

**Author's Note:**

> Sungguh aku paling enggak bisa memuat judul. makanya dari sekian cerita yang aku buat judulnya terkadang tidak nyambung dengan isi cerita, atau malah tidak menarik sama sekali.  
> judul adalah kelemahanku ;((
> 
> tapi...  
> Terima kasih karena sudah membaca :)
> 
> Happy AtsuKita week //telat! wkwkwk


End file.
